


Carlos never said no

by Saltylocks



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bloating, Carlos Adapts to Night Vale, Carlos is Inhuman, Cecil Has Tentacles, Cecil is Inhuman, Eggpreg, Eggs, Fullness, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Oviposition, POV Carlos (Welcome to Night Vale), Skyler - Freeform, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, The Void, ovipositor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltylocks/pseuds/Saltylocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Carlos the scientist is epic and sexy and slightly weird. Give it a go.</p><p>You will not regret it.</p><p>But please read the tags, so you aren't in for too much of a surprise.</p><p>Thanks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carlos never said no

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NightValeMushroomFarmer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightValeMushroomFarmer/gifts).



> Welcome to this chapter. It contains a lot of stuff and is pretty dark (figuratively and literally) and also ends on a cliffhanger! 
> 
> Whoa! 
> 
> I need to sit down for a sec.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this particular chapter, inspired by a comment made by NightValeMushroomFarmer. Thanks love!

“Cecil, I can't...!”

Carlos gasped and showed weakly at Cecil's shoulder, hinting that he needed to step back. Cecil whined needily, but stopped the moment he saw Carlos' distressed face. The third day of heat, and no sign of slowing down, a steady want from Carlos' side to be filled, and Cecil was only too eager to oblige. Every opening in Carlos' body was filled, molded onto Cecil's tentacles, reaching far far inside him, to that sweetest, most fulfilling parts of his anatomy that made hims squirm, wiggle and scream with delight. That was also why it was so difficult to stop, if only for a second, and form into words what had only a moment earlier turned up between them.

The thing in question now bobbed between their untangled bodies, and Carlos could not look at Cecil's enlonged, unfolded ovipositor without shuddering. His body screamed with need, the memory of it filling him, harder and wider, making him feel the most intense... He swallowed and looked up at Cecil, the milky white eyes, his confused boyfriend.

“Was it something I did,” his boyfriend's impossibly low voice floated towards him in the darkness. “Oh gods, I didn't hurt you, did I?”

Carlos shook his head and patted one of the tentacles reassuringly. Cecil's hand moved up to touch his cheek and he leaned into it, wanting it.

“No, no, Cecil, don't think that, it was just...”

His mind wandered, was invaded by images of Skyler that he on some level knew was caused by the hormones in his system, but made him no less keen on having another like her made by them tonight. He wasn't so sure the City Council would approve though.

“You know I want to,” Carlos said, a desperate... no, sad, tone in his voice. He wiggled his hips in a suggestive way, only once, before keeping his burning desire at bay and relaxing down again against the mattress. He stared up at the ceiling, trying to get his point across. 

“They took the other eggs, and they are going to take these too,” he finished, no need to tell Cecil who 'they' were. Cecil had stopped moving, but didn't pull out as he laid beside Carlos. An overwhelming sadness made Carlos curl up against his boyfriend's side.

“I understand, dear Carlos, don't worry...”

Cecil patted his back and whispered kind words to him, and it was so nice that Carlos almost dozed off, the aching need for Cecil the only thing keeping him awake.

A low hemming at the end of the bed made their heads jolt up. An corpulent and very authoritarian man stood there, dressed in a dust blue uniform and a shiny metal helmet. Carlos felt the atmosphere of the room change, a certain pressure only felt when the Secret Police was present. The expressionless agent pulled out a long envelope out of his breast pocket. After carefully laying it on top of the rumpled sheets, he seemed to melt down, slowly, through their floorboards. Before Carlos had any time to ponder what just happened, the pressure dissolving and Cecil ripped open the strange, rust colored paper with a giddy look on his face.

“Oh,” he said, and sighed happily, tickling Carlos deep inside with hope. Cecil held out the letter to the scientist, who eyed it with interest.

The first thing he noticed was that the ink had a crumbly, rusty quality to it. The second thing was that it was signed 'Mayor Winchell'. The third thing he noticed, after reading the short text, was that he had no idea what it meant.

“It only says 'Sorry' and an exclamation mark”, he noted.

“It's a mayoral apology!” Cecil said, triumphantly. “It means she won't take anything from us in the future!”

“It does?” 

“An apology is like a promise,” Cecil explained, carefully upping the speed on his movements. “She can't harm us any more.”

Carlos relaxed into his touch, fully trusting Cecil's judgement. He felt his body adapting, starved from touch in the few, painful minutes it had been absent.

“So, we could do whatever we want, then?”

“Well, there are still some things, like illegal blood sacrifices that can't be excused, even with an unspecified apology, but in theory...”

Carlos cut his boyfriend off, carefully moving his hips closer and touching the long, sensitive tube that emanated from the center of all those lovely tentacles. The radio host had never dissolved so quickly as he did then, in one breath his voice went from jolly and well-spoken to slurred and dark. 

“...mmh, that's it, oh gods, Carlos, so nice, your hands, oh gods, I want you, oh, I'm going to fill you up so good, nothing will ever be as good as me, no one will ever fill you better, harder, deeper...”

“No one, Cecil,” Carlos moaned, “I know you can, I need you inside, I'm so wide and stretched for you, fill me up...”

Cecil's voice had changed as he spoke and Carlos knew he would be met by shiny black eyes if he opened his own. He arched his back as he rubbed against Cecil's thick ovipositor, already slick and dripping, as tentacle after tentacle filled him up. He knew he was already full with all Cecil had, and then Cecil stroke his fingers along his rim as well, humming happily, deep down in his throat. Carlos' pulse pounded as his body stretched wider and wider, taking in all of what Cecil had. But it wasn't enough, and Carlos couldn't help but whimper at the impossibleness of being so full and still not being satisfied. 

He lifted his arms and pulled Cecil's head close, which made Cecil nip at his earlobe in a way that would have been painful if it wasn't so arousing. 

“You taste so good, bird man,” Cecil growled, licking Carlos' neck with his dry, cool tonuge.

“Yes, gods,” Carlos panted, “talk to me, make me full of eggs, make me your mate, your little bird...”

Cecil laughed, a set of vibrations punctuated with a burst of cool air.

“So ready, little birdy,” he said, making Carlos shiver, “so wet and ready for me...”

Without a warning, he darted his head down and mouthed all of Carlos cock. Carlos shouted right out, because it wasn't what he had expected his beastly boyfriend to do. Cecil kept talking as he wrapped his tongue around the scientist's base and Carlos came, seeing stars behind his eyelids. Cecil was on top of him, holding him firmly against the mattress. Carlos was hard again in seconds, only from seeing his boyfriend's black eyes watch him.

“Are you ready for more?” he asked, a breath taking, horrifying, glorious grin on his inhuman face.

Carlos could only nod, and braced himself for what he thought would be a feeling of emptiness Cecil pulled away the tentacles. Instead, he could feel the big organ stroke against his rim. Cecil was still, and then, Carlos could feel the ovipositor push through the middle of the tentacles. 

At first Carlos wanted to fight it, the feeling too much, the tentacles stretching him so wide and large that he was afraid something would tear. He wanted to kick away, tell Cecil it might not be good to have so much in him at once. Cecil held him firmly to the mattress, and covered Carlos mouth with his own as the scientist whimpered and squirmed under the eldritch descendant. Cecil's voice was barely recognizable as he murmured against Carlos lips and into Carlos mouth.

“Shh, little bird, you are going to be just fine, you are fine, so fine, even now, with tears in your eyes, so wide and wet and willing. You are going to be so full and big, so big, so full of my offspring...”

A part of Carlos mind was dryly contemplating how weird it was how something could feel so wrong and so right at the same time. If Carlos had been the same as he had been three years ago, he had probably tried to get Cecil off him or called for help. But amidst the feeling of the stretch bordering on pain, the fullness making him almost nauseous, and the heavy body pressing him down so he could barely breathe, nothing alarmed him very much. He knew it would feel better soon, trusted his boyfriend to know what he was doing, even in his elevated state of mind and body. And then the tip of the ovipositor pressed past his rim, into the cavity inside, and it was the most wonderful feeling of complete fullness that made Carlos take a deep breath and smile widely, not able to help himself. 

The rest of the organ followed slowly, thick and long. Carlos took several breaths, basking in the feeling of how the ovipositor felt, how his guts was moved around to accommodate it. When Cecil was fully buried, tentacles and all, inside Carlos, the scientist sighed deeply. 

“Yes,” he pressed out in one broken breath, on the verge of tears.

Cecil regarded him, seemingly unaffected, but Carlos could see small drops of sweat in his hair line and a slight change in color on his cheeks. The latino carefully tensed his muscles and got rewarded with a purr of pleasure from his monster. Cecil wiggled his tentacles and it made Carlos moan loudly. Cecil showed off his many teeth and thrust into his mate, slowly at first but then faster and faster. The sensation was enough to make Carlos come after only a few moments, his heat making him so sensitive, and he couldn't bring himself to move other than the faintest motion along with Cecil's. As another orgasm started to build, Carlos could feel the first egg. Wrapping his legs around Cecil's hips, he pressed his body as firmly as he could against his radio host, being sure to make the trip for the eggs as short as possible. The base of the organ bulged out more and more, and Cecil pulled the slick tentacles out of Carlos and wrapped them around his back and legs.

“My bird man,” Cecil starts when the egg pushes through and travels up with their movements. It is not as tight as it was the first time, but it still feels full and good and rubs at all the right places. They don't feel big at all, all squishy and ticklish. Carlos thinks about how big they will be when they come out, and a wave of excitement filled him and made him clamp down harder on Cecil and follow his movements with more vigor. He can feel the second egg push on the first and push them both into the egg sack inside. They settle far down and a third is soon joining them. Cecil's breathing chills him and his teeth graced Carlos neck, which he was more than eager to present to him. 

As Cecil bit down on his neck, claiming him again, Carlos got a glimpse of his boyfriend's neck and shoulder. The thought that formed and the following action wasn't exactly conscious, as he was swept away in his own delirium, but he wouldn't have done it if he thought there was any harm in it. In the midst of his boyfriend laying eggs inside him for the second time and biting down on him like an animal, this didn't seem like something bad. Carlos slowly, very gently, nuzzled up against his boyfriend's neck and started sucking deeply, which made Cecil purr. 

And so, in between the fourth and the fifth egg settling in his body, he bites Cecil back.

*  
It wasn't what he imagined, biting into his boyfriend's soft flesh. He knew very well that Cecil was inhuman, but the skin between his lips didn't offer any resistance. Instead, he withered and fell apart, like dry clay, and a bitter, earthy taste graced Carlos' tastebuds. A wave of images flowed into him like a tsunami, making him forget who he was for a moment. Images of foreign places, creatures and people drowns Carlos and makes him panic for a second, before he recognizes some of what he sees: himself, but a glowing version of himself. He realizes it must be Cecil's memories. It moves him to see how Cecil perceive him, his curly hair and white teeth. Then he gilded through them, like a veil, and was instead surrounded by black silhouettes. They smell like the ocean and Carlos remembers what Cecil said about the numerous aunts and uncles he had. 

“Hello,” he tries, still strangely floating, still a dreamlike glow all over the situation that make him more curious than scared.

The shapes mumbles all around him, dark hands reaching out to touch him, their bodies are still just a dark mass. Carlos doesn't know where he is, but tries to be brave. He know he was here before, even if his memory is a little hazy.

“I can't understand you, but I'm happy to meet you. I'm Carlos, Cecil's mate.”

It might have been the wrong thing to say, or the exactly right, because the touches increases in frequency. The shadows makes little huffing noises that might or might not be sounds of proudness. The sooty hands leaves dark, tingly traces on Carlos' skin and as they start to move closer and closer, he feel somewhat uneasy uneasy.

“Hey,” he says, waving at the hands and only getting slightly moist air, like fog, in his grasp.“Can you tell me how to get out of here?”.

The scientist was trying to shield himself with his hands, and the shadows were clearly snickering now, a low, hollow sound. Carlos was still floating, and the hands came at him from every direction. Their touches were firm, but warm, and moved against him, brushed and massaged and made the hiccup-y noises, more like a tsk-ing, judging now, appreciative. As one pinches his nipple, he tried to excuse himself, to no avail. Several hands touching his lower back, blocking out the light, engulfing him in their dusty apparitions. When they touched him all the way around, he pushed at them, but they kept going, as he slowly grew larger. Carlos was still not sure weather it was a dream or not, floating in that space, getting harder and harder from the administrations of Cecil' “relatives”. A small part of him worried about where he was and what was going on, but most of him just enjoyed being covered in dark warm hands. He can hear himself gasping, and opening his mouth, and it feels like he's breathing in a finger in his mouth, and then breaths it out again. The second time he can definitely feel a wiggling sensation in the back of his mouth. Something was gripping his tongue, sliding down his throat, much like a tentacle. But when he prodded it, all he would get was the taste of saltwater. 

Carlos suspects he should be worried, and the daze almost clears, but a second array of hands sneaks its way between his legs and he gasps, taking in more saltwater smell and buckles his hips against the creatures. It was impossible to do anything else, his mind only aware of the sensations of foggy hands caressing his cleft, slowly working him open. In the dream, he wasn't producing any lubrication of his own, but it didn't take them long to get inside. 

“Water always gets where it want's to go,” Carlos thought dimly as the first warm finger wiggled inside him. Carlos clenched at the finger and it seemed to only be encouraged, working him faster. More was added and Carlos was sweating now, not really caring what he breathed in, tasting more salt in every breath. The misty people, all the hands, and darkness, and warmth... Carlos came with a moan, and it seemed to take forever to come down, almost painful. The hands, the voices, dispersed a bit, cheered him on, patted him on his back. They seemed happy enough, but Carlos began to actually worry. Why had they done that to him? 

Then, Cecil made his way to him, floating through the shapes. The shadows stopped caressing Carlos and instead huddled up against him, like they were searching for his protection. That didn't make Carlos feel more at ease.

“Carlos!” Cecil shouted happily, “There you are!” 

The aunts and uncles all dispersed as Cecil swiftly floated towards him. The radio host grinned as he took in his naked boyfriend. Carlos couldn't help but stare at Cecil. His colors was all wrong. A neon pink light emanated from Cecil's body, and weird dark shapes played on his skin instead of the normal pink tattoos. The eyes were black but Cecil was positively giddy. It was like looking at the negative of a photograph. 

“I see you met the family again?”

Carlos looked around.

“I guess. Cecil, I'm really confused. What did they do to me?”

“They just wanted to play around a little, see what you were made of,” Cecil said, dismissively. “Good thing you didn't show fear.”

“What would have happened if I showed fear?” Carlos said.

“They might have, oh, right, um... eaten you up.”

“Oh.”

“Yup. But other than that, they are all right.”

“What are they, exactly?”

“Relatives, Carlos, on my father's side.”

Carlos looked around again, swallowing.

“They hide from you, and feared you,” he said.

Cecil looked guilty.

“I think I remind them of my father. And he was pretty scary. And I don't visit much, so it's hard to show them I'm different.”

Carlos nodded. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he was tired, but not here. He wasn't sure where 'here' was, but he wasn't sure he wanted to know either.

“I bit you,” he ventured instead, “and then I got to this place...”

“You got some bodily fluids of mine in your system, enough to make you switch dimensions. Pretty cool, actually.”

Carlos head swam. 

“But we are... were... you were laying eggs in me,” he said, and then blushed at the thought. 

“I was, in that dimension,” Cecil nods. “But time works differently here and there. We are here now but over there we haven't moved.”

Carlos had always prided himself with an above average intellect. Now he felt like his head was going to explode, trying to imagine the implications of being at two places at once.

“Can we go back?” he asked in a small voice.

“We are already turning back, it's just a bit slower this time,” Cecil said, in a comforting tone.

Cecil reached to stand in front of Carlos, his arms on his shoulders. Carlos could feel a sudden heaviness gripping him, particularly in his midsection. It swelled out on all sides around him, pushing him down.

“It will be easier if you close your eyes,” Cecil murmured against his ear.

“I feel so,” Carlos mumbled, closing his eyes, “so heavy and full...”

“That's good little bird,” Cecil growls, and Carlos falls back, back into his body, bloated with what felt like thousands of eggs but probably were only twenty or so. In this dimension, or whatever, his painfully hard cock still pressed against his overfilled stomach and Cecil was inside all of him. The sensation, so much at the same time made him flail, whine and scream at the same time. When he came, he screamed even more, feeling like he was losing his mind. More eggs were pressing into him, Cecil's voice a low hum in his ear, his insides stretched to the fullest.

“Cecil, I can't, it's too much, please...”

Cecil's mouth descended on his, silencing him. Tentacles came to snuggle around him, lifted him up and laid Carlos on top so he was riding him. Carlos felt Cecil's long ovipositor push higher, almost into his eggsack, and the thrusts being slower, less animalistic and more sensual. Carlos closed his eyes, snuggling against the chest of the tentacle beast that was his beloved. 

“Going to make you full, you will never feel like this again, my birdy, my wonderful scientist, mine mine mine...”

Carlos leaned his cheek against Cecil's chest. It did feel amazing and also mind breaking. Inside his eyelids he saw weird shapes, and he tasted saltwater in his mouth again. He wanted to tell Cecil, ask him if breathing in one of his relatives could be bad, but he had forgot how to form words, his mouth a dry mess. With a final thrust, he felt the last egg fall down inside him, followed with some extra fluid. He felt warm and snugly and exhausted. Cecil was breathing heavily, and wrapped his tentacles around Carlos like a cocoon. He yawned, and Carlos could tell he would not stay awake for long.

“I'll tell him later,” Carlos thought as he drifted off to sleep. 

There was no harm in telling Cecil such a minor thing later, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Yeeees *puts fingers together and grins evily*
> 
> I am still deciding where this story is going, so feel free to comment if you feel anything in particular about this or about the story. 
> 
> If you want to share your feelings in general, I'll gove it a go, but no guarantees.
> 
> I also signed up for ask.fm, you'll find me at /Saltwaterhair. Go ask stuff there too, if you like.
> 
> And if you liked this weirdness, please press that kudos-button. That would be cool of you<3


End file.
